


Occupational Hazard

by Kedarui



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, HyungHyuk - Freeform, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, Police AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedarui/pseuds/Kedarui
Summary: Hyungwon and Minhyuk have very conflicting occupations but it has never been much of a problem for their marriage, although accidents do tend to happen on the job.





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> HyungHyuk Bingo Square - Police AU

            "Chief, we've lost the target." The police officer cringes as he awaits for the rage at the news he revealed. "It seems they abandoned the car and made a run through the alleys and our team tried to follow, but they seem to have slipped through and can't be found."

            Hyungwon sighs and pulls a frustrated grimace at the subordinate informing him, "Damn it. Wrap it up here and head back to the station then."

            When Hyungwon got a call about an armed robbery at the biggest bank in their city earlier that day, he already knew the one behind the entire scheme was going to get away with it. _Again_. There wasn't a doubt on his mind about that as he remembers the one overflowing file in his cabinet filled with crimes and suspects that just continuously "slipped through" somehow.

            The officer blinks in surprise at the lack of reaction. Typically Chief Chae would be yelling orders at them to pick up the pace or to keep searching the area especially with high profiles cases like mob boss S-Class who's been on the loose wreaking havoc among the black market and underground dealings. Chief Chae would be in a rabid frenzy if a hot trail like the one they had today went cold suddenly just like that.

            Finding his subordinate's wide-eyed statue like state annoying, Hyungwon snaps at him, "Do I need to repeat myself, officer? Or should I reassign your job to someone more capable?"

            "N-no sir!" replies the officer quickly, "…It's just S-Class was finally in our grasp and you even managed to wound him during the shootout-"

            Hyungwon winces, he really doesn’t need that reminder.

            "-which was great aiming on your part," the officer begins to stiffen up more as he observes Hyungwon's increasingly annoyed expression and quickly finishes up what he was saying with, "So, it seems too soon to be giving up the hunt for S-Class isn't it?"

            "Are you questioning me, the Chief of Police, officer?" Hyungwon asks in his most intimidating voice, "Are you saying you have more experience than I do in the field to be calling all the shots? Because if you did and you were in my same position, you'd know that S-Class is nearly impossible to track down given how many times he's managed to get away already. S-Class is practically an escape artist on the run. He's good at his job but we, the police force, are even better because the chief leading the force would recognize that there's no point in wasting resources on an empty goose chase when those resources can be redirected to S-Class's next hit. Understand?"

            "Of course, sir!" replies the officer as he quickly scurries away from Hyungwon to avoid any possible repercussions he could attain from pissing the chief off.

            Hyungwon resists the urge to roll his eyes as he watches the officer put as much distance between them as he can get. Once the officer is out of ear shot, Hyungwon mutters under his breath, "It's always the rookies that question everything."

            Wonho, his vice who watched the entire scene go down from beginning to finish, raises a brow. "It's not a bad thing for rookies to be curious. If anything it's the media's questions that you should be concerned about."

            Hyungwon shoots Wonho a look, "I wasn't referring to that. You know what I mean."

            Wonho looks genuinely confused. "I… don’t?"

            "Jeezus, how in the hell are you qualified for the position you hold?" Hyungwon releases another big sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

            "I'm not," states Wonho bluntly with a sly grin, "I’m just an inside man playing my part."

            "Exactly and it's astounding we've gone on this long considering your…" Hyungwon gestures at Wonho vaguely before settling on a word, "Skills."

            Wonho grins and chirps back, "Why thank you Chief Chae! It's always nice to be appreciated."

            Hyungwon runs his hand down his face and gives up on deflating Wonho's perky attitude. "Don't push it. I already have another problem to deal with and I'm not adding your incarceration to my list."

            "I'll handle the media for you, Chief Chae. No worries on that end," Wonho reassures Hyungwon, "I'll make the whole thing seem like a big progress in the case."

            "Not. What. I. Meant. Wonho." Hyungwon gives Wonho the look again. The one Wonho should be more than familiar with picking up but it seems Wonho wants to cause Hyungwon extra agony today. "I know you'll be fine with the media. I'd trust no one else but you on that. I'm talking about the other problem related to this shootout and my apparent fantastic aim."

            It takes a second for the confusion on Wonho's face to shift to understanding, "Oh! _That!_ "

            "Yeah, _that_."

            Wonho gives Hyungwon a pitying look, "Yeah, Minhyuk isn't going to let you hear the end of that when you get home. Make sure to wear your bullet proof vest when you step through the door."

            Hyungwon glares at Wonho silently as he stalks away to get back into his car.

 

X

 

            When Hyungwon returns home that night, he does indeed triple check that his bullet proof vest is on underneath his work shirt securely before he unlocks the door to the nice condo he shares with his dear lovely husband, Lee Minhyuk.

            "Minhyukkie, I'm home!" Hyungwon feels a little nervous at receiving no response to his announcement but he steps in and begins to take his shoes off before he asks in a slightly lower voice, "How was your day at work?"

            That's when Hyungwon finally starts hearing thundering footsteps pounding around upstairs and quickly making its way towards the stairs. Hyungwon winces when he hears something crash at the top of the stairs and he damn well hopes it wasn’t the painting Minhyuk's mother gave them as a house warming gift after they got married. He really liked that painting.

            Figuring he has a better chance of survival if he moves out of the small hallway that leads to the stairway, Hyungwon makes his way to the living room just as Minhyuk jumps down the last three steps of their stairway with fury in his eyes and a shiny pistol in his hand.

            "How was my day at work!?" Minhyuk raises the gun at Hyungwon as he rages, "You're really going to ask me that, Hyungwon!?"

            Out of reflex Hyungwon puts his hands up in surrender but quickly drops them to his side again after he realizes they were in the air. He's not scared of Minhyuk. "Does that gun even have bullets in it?"

            "Of course! Why would _I_ ,-" Minhyuk slaps a hand to his chest dramatically, "-a mob boss, walk around with an unloaded gun?"

            Hyungwon just looks at Minhyuk skeptically as he lets his husband rant on.

            Minhyuk begins rolling the sleeve of his t-shirt up to show Hyungwon the bandages he was sporting, "Look at my wound, that you inflicted! You shot me at work! My arm was grazed by the bullet you shot! There was blood outside of my body because of you!"

            " _You_ robbed the bank!" counters Hyungwon. He does feel guilty for having injured Minhyuk but there was no way he was going to shoulder all the blame when the whole incident could have easily been avoided if Minhyuk simply listened to him for once. "The _one_ bank I told you not to rob because the tripped alarms ring _my_ department!"

            "So you shoot me for it?!" screeches Minhyuk incredulously,  "I’m in pain!"

            "Baby."

            "I don’t want to hear pet names from you!"

            "That wasn't a pet name," Hyungwon says back, "It was an insult. I was calling you a whiny baby because you can't take a small scratch."

            Minhyuk gasps in offense, "Oh, so that's how you're going to treat me after you mercilessly shoot your own husband?!"

            "I didn't mercilessly shoot you! It was an accident! Besides, you're all bandaged up, you're out of mortal danger."

            "Do you think Kihyun bandages people up painlessly!?" Minhyuk aims his gun for Hyungwon's arm. "Here let me give you a taste of what you served me and I'll let Kihyun bandage you up the same way he bandaged me up!"

            Hyungwon blinks at Minhyuk's antics and decides to burst his bubble sooner than later. "You do realize I know that gun isn't loaded despite what you told me right?"

            Minhyuk stands still for a second longer with his gun at position before a pout blooms on his lips. "Damn." The red head drops his empty gun on the coffee table with a huff. "And here I thought I could scare you into fearing the almighty S-Class. Or at least guilt trip you enough to let me wreak some havoc and steal something from the city's museum or maybe run an underground fight ring."

            Hyungwon rolls his eyes playfully at Minhyuk before he steps closer to the slightly shorter to bring Minhyuk into a warm hug. "I'm sorry for shooting you. I really am. I was worried sick when I saw the red spill out on your shirt. I was really relieved that you managed to get away among all the chaos too." Hyungwon kisses the top of Minhyuk's head apologetically. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

            Minhyuk opens his mouth to say something but Hyungwon cuts him off first, already knowing what the red head had in mind.

            "Except let you rob the city I work for or run an underground fight ring. Those are off limits and non-negotiable."

            The pout returns to Minhyuk's lips again but this time Hyungwon is close enough to kiss it away. Hyungwon readjusts his hug on Minhyuk so that now on of his arms is wrapped around Minhyuk's waist and the other is on Minhyuk's neck tilting his husband's head back at just the right angle for them to slot their lips together. It's by no means a full apology on Hyungwon's part, but it's the beginnings to one and he'll be sure to more than make up for his mistake on the field to his husband of every second of every day even when Minhyuk has long forgiven him for it.

            "Hyungwon…" Minhyuk mumbles against his lips before pulling back slightly to look up at his husband with a certain glint in his eye, "This is really sweet and all but I have a question."

            "Yeah?" Hyungwon says as he leans in again to share another kiss with Minhyuk. This time Minhyuk is faster with his mouth than Hyungwon.

            "Are you wearing a bullet proof vest under your shirt?"

            Hyungwon doesn't answer, he freezes mid-kiss with his lips puckered for a millisecond before he hastily looks away from Minhyuk's deadpan eyes boring into his skull.

            "You coward."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this post and tweet:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6e/26/78/6e26787a3ecb72af10d3ff8ee4ce7985.jpg
> 
> https://twitter.com/incorrecthh/status/1009353103743725568
> 
> It's been quite a while since I've written so I'm really really rusty, sorry :')
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! <3


End file.
